The Keeper and the Key
by Bronze Dagger
Summary: The key to the 3 worlds has been stolen. the team must go to england, the last home of the key, to try and track it down, before its too late. mayham and madness ensues


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Story summary: the key to the 3 worlds has gone missing, mayhem ensues. The team take a trip to England, to the keys last home in hopes to track it down before its too late.

The Key and its Keeper

By Bronze Dagger

Chapter one

It was late on a Saturday night when I noticed that the key was missing. I was reading. which isn't surprising when you consider that fact that I am a librarian and librarians have a notorious reputation for reading in their spear time but what I was reading that particular night might surprise some. For you see I was not reading some dusty old tome on ancient Egyptian artefacts or immersing myself in some gruesome tale of a war that took place on Greacen soil millennia ago. No, that night I was reading an obscure Romanian manuscript on vampires.

It was rather standard stuff to tell the truth, noting to write home about, but I read it all the same. Sometimes one can't stop one's self from reading something so terribly tedious and tiresome because... well... one has noting better to do...

At about midnight I lost the well to read on and decided to return the tattered book to its rightful place in the stacks lest I forget in the morning. Without hesitation I left the warmth of my room and proceeded down the grand marble staircase towards the east wing where the library was located.

The hall way leading to the west wing was dark, and shadows of tree branches from outside the bay windows danced and frailed about upon the walls among the still lifeless greasan statues and French suits of fine steal armour which where stationed along the walls. I was not scared. For I had walked down this hall a 1000 times before, in sun light, moon light and star light. It was familiar territory to me. I know every nook and cranny, each fine marble floor tile, each fearless suit of armour, every beautifully carved white marble statue that graced the hall with its presences. Noting about this place threatened me. It was my home, my refuge, my sanctuary.

On reaching the library door I stopped and listened for the sound of the master Librarian Mr Giles. Although it was late, Mr Giles was often to be found in the Library, going over old books and manuscripts that had just been imported from abroad of transferred hear from an other library belonging to the high council. The only sound that could be heard however was that of the wind tossed branches and my own even breathing. It was strange not to hear the scratching of a quill on parchment or the shuffling of his old feet behind the door but I shrugged it off. I put it down to him finally giving in to his own tiredness and going to bed early.

Opening the door silently, I crept forward to the front beck to where Mr Giles should have been standing, leading over some old manuscript, completely adsorbed in his work. When I was a little girl, my favourite game was to sneak up on the old man and to then jump on him. He would always scold me for it, but it was half hearted and he could never hide the smile that would pull at his lips. He had always been very fond of me.

My reason for approaching his deck was to sneak a peck at what he was currently working on. Mr Giles could be so incredibly secretive at times. Glancing down at his table I was a little disappointed to discover that his workspace was clear, which again was unusual. He never cleared away his workspace... he would usually get ME to do that for him... but again I shrugged it off...

Stepping backwards I turned to enter the stacks and return my book when a small scratching noise reached my ears. I froze as fear held me to the spot, before I snapped myself out of it.

"Get a grip girl!"

I muttered to myself as I forced my lead heavy limbs to move.

"You're the only person hear... its only mice or something..."

Cringing a little at the thought of mice I marched towards the stacks and didn't turn back until I had returned my book to its proper shelf. Satisfied that I had fulfilled my purpose I turned to head to the door. however before reaching it an odd sight caught my eye. The door leading to the restricted area was ajar. That in itself was strange. Mr Giles always kept that place under lock and key ... he would never in a hundred years leave it open for just anyone (namely myself) to walk into.

With a sinking feeling in my stomach I crept towards the fine oak door, unable to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. On reaching the door I once again stopped. Leaning closely to it I strained my ears to pick up any sound.

"Maybe Mr Giles is just getting careless in his old age..."

I tried to reassure myself but failed miserably. Hearing noting I held my breath as I pushed the door lightly and stepped forward. The restricted area was a lot darker then the main library. An Inky darkness clung to everything making it impossible to see. Moving forward I stubbed my toe on something and stumbled forward.

Annoyed that someone (namely Mr Giles) had left something in such an inconvenient place, that just anyone could trip on, I cursed and found myself leaning against the wall. Groping around a bit I found the light switch and flicked it on, still truly vexed about tripping.

Looking down to see what I had tripped on my eyes grew wide in horror. I fell to my knees as if moved by some invisible force and slowly crawled towards the body of my mentor... Mr Giles. I couldn't contain the tears that now, against my wishes, stream down my face.

"Mr Giles,"

I crocked, touching his wrinkled bloodstained face lightly with my hand,

"Please Mr Giles be ok..."

Closing my eyes I began to weep silently, you can imagine my surprise when suddenly Mr Giles reached out and graded my hand. I was so shocked I cried out.

"Mr Giles!"

I smiled watery at him; the hot tears pricking behind my eyes began but I restrained myself.

"You're alive!"

He smiled at me sadly.

"But not for long... I'm dying."

I could only stare at him, his hand loosely clasping mine, his eyes seemed urgent however.

"No your not!"

I declared, trying desperately to believe my own words. I just couldn't lose this man!

"You'll be ok!"

He looked at me and coughed weakly.

"Please child listen to me, you must tell the council... you must tell them..."

I looked on in horror as his eyes began to get glassy, and his voice became feebler.

"Don't talk!"

I cried.

"It will make you weaker...please!"

"Must tell them... he may have the key but the key is not... not..."

It was then that I noticed it gone. The key that Mr Giles had always worn around his neck on a fine silver chine, the key that was a secret... was gone. When I looked up again to face him, Mr Giles was dead.

"And that is what happened..."

The young girl kept her face bent down low, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. In front of her 12 men sat. After a few minutes of talking among themselves a young man of about 35 stood up.

"You may leave now Miss Wilde, but the council may call upon you to hear your statement again."

The young girl nodded her head, her short brown hair swaying to cover her eyes. Slowly she stood up and left the high council. Ignoring the whispers of suspicion she left in her wake.

A/N; Sighs that's the beginning, hope ya like.


End file.
